Preso con Motivo
by One.Joker
Summary: La historia de Norman y otros presos importantes, en la prisión de Valtum, enfrentando al Director Miller, mientras diversas y emocionantes situaciones harán conocer la verdad.


"Preso con Motivo"

Cap I"El Apagón"

Un día como otros, en la Prisión de Máxima seguridad "Valtum", todo transitaba con normalidad, mientras el personal, los guardias, y el director Benedic Miller esperaban la llegada de un nuevo recluso. El Director Miller leyó rápidamente lo mas resaltante del informe del individuo:"

Nombre: Norman Dewi Hans

Edad: 38

Profesión: Mecánico Automotriz

Cargos: Asesinato Premeditado

Procedencia: Prisión Estatal

Motivo de Traslado: Agresión a oficial

Causa del crimen: Desconocida"

Guardia: Señor investigué el historial y los informes de Norman Hans, no tenía antecedentes ni malas conductas registradas antes de cometer el asesinato, sus vecinos dicen que era un padre ejemplar, aunque les preocupa la desaparición de su esposa e hija"

Director Miller:"mm, pobre desdichado, ¿quien asesina sin razón?, ¿Quien se convierte en criminal de un momento a otro, y sin motivo, esperemos que la policía las encuentre"

Momentos Después llaman a Miller a la entrada de la Prisión, para que él mismo autorice la entrada del nuevo recluso, y firme el documento de traspaso.

Conductor:" ¿Es usted el Director Miller?."

Director Miller:" Si, Soy Yo."

Conductor:"Necesitaré ver su tarjeta de

trabajo como director de esta Prisión. y que firme este papel."

Director Miller:" Tenga, con gusto."

Conductor:" Vaya!, la tarjeta luce nueva , ¿lleva poco tiempo de Director?.

Director Miller: "Jaja no, pero la renové hace poco."

De esa manera ingresaron al nuevo recluso que parecía importarle poco lo que sucedía, lo llevaron a una celda común de "Valtum" Fría cómo nevera, oscura, llena de ratas, y pequeña. Los rumores sobre Norman no se hicieron esperar, entre los guardias decían que era un demente, lunático , calculador, manipulador, y con variadas habilidades.

Mientras hablaban un guardia escuchó como alguien lloraba, reía, y hablaba en la soledad de su celda, cuando tres de ellos fueron a revisar que sucedía sus mentes temieron lo inevitable, los ruidos venian de la celda de Norman. Decidieron entrar, 2 de ellos prepararon sus tasers, mientras le apuntaban al recluso Norman el otro guardia fue a colocarle las esposas y posteriormente revisarlo, Norman reía mientras se acercaba el guardia desprevenido, Norman lo sujetó rápidamente como escudo humano, a este movimiento brusco los guardias reaccionaron instintivamente disparando sus tasers que impactaron en su compañero, cayó desmayado, y los dos guardias sólo podían pensar que habían gastado el taser en su compañero y frente a ellos estaba un convicto letalmente peligroso, Norman sonrió y mientras sacaba una aguja escondida en su traje les dijo.

Norman:"Deberían ver sus caras, si pudiera vivir en un instante toda mi vida, sería este, en el que ustedes desearían no haber nacido"

atacó rápidamente a los guardias, y se desangraron mientras él destruía la cámara de su celda escapando de ella.

En el cuarto de seguridad habían observado todo hasta que Norman destruyó la cámara, sin perder tiempo el director Miller y los guardias fueron en busca de Norman, y dejaron en el cuarto de seguridad a dos guardias vigilando las demás cámaras.

El camino hacia la celda de Norman estaba un poco lejos del cuarto de seguridad, y el trayecto se hizo escalofriante y lento, puesto que cualquier ruido hacia creer a los guardias que serían atacados por Norman. Después de un rato llegaron a la celda y no habían señales de Norman, Miller viendo la brutal escena dijo.

Miller:" ¿Por que carajo está un cadáver desnudo?."

Mientras eso sucedía un Guardia entró al cuarto de seguridad, tranquila y despreocupadamente apagó las cámaras de toda la Prisión y cuando iba a dañar el interruptor de todas las luces de la Prisión los guardias dijeron.

guardia1:!Espera¡

guardia2:¿!Que rayos haces¡?

Inmediatamente se escuchó.

Norman:Buenas Noches...

Mientras Miller y los demás guardias iban de regreso al cuarto de seguridad, fueron testigos del apagón en toda la Prisión.

Miller:"¡Mierda!, chicos saquen sus linternas, hay un reo con uniforme de oficial, asesinando gente a oscuras."

Miller:"Que Dios nos proteja..."

Capitulo II"Las Puertas se Abren"

Norman tomó las llaves que estaban en el cuarto de seguridad, revisó brevemente el mapa de la prisión en las computadoras, luego huyó del cuarto mientras su silueta se perdía en la oscuridad de la prisión.

Miller y los guardias llegan minutos después al cuarto de seguridad, se encuentran con una escena terrorífica, uno de los guardias tenía roto el cuello completamente al revés, y el otro guardia estaba sujetado a una pared con clavos, muerto, y la pared tenía escrito "Miller Sálvanos" con sangre.

Miller:"¿Pero que..?, esto no puede estar pasando, este idiota nos está matando y se está riendo de nosotros, no permitiré que continúe asesinando a nuestros compañeros, amigos, y buenas personas que trabajan aquí."

Toda la prisión estaba transformada en una realidad caótica, los presos en sus celdas golpeaban las puertas y gritaban "!Libertad, abran, libéranos¡"

Norman llegó a un bloque de celdas muy pequeño, pero con presos muy peligrosos, así que empezó a hablar en voz alta.

Norman:"Reclusos de Valtum, no han sido olvidados, la sociedad, el sistema, el director Miller, con sus mentiras y supuestas "leyes" los han apresado. Pero yo vine para que sean libres, obedezcan y saldremos de aquí."

Los gritos desesperados de los reclusos pedían, exigían, ser liberados. No todos los reclusos querían obedecer su liderazgo, pero por el momento fingieron aceptar sus condiciones.

Norman abrió una por una 4 celdas al azar.

Norman:"¿Tu quien eres, grandote?."

Maurice:"Maurice, señor.

Norman: "¿Este demente quien es?, jaja, parece alguien entretenido."

"The Dreamer":"Soy el Dreamer."

Norman:"¿Muchacho tu quien eres.?"

Kevin:"Kevin, Señor"

Norman:"¿Y tu que eres, que liberé, un payaso de circo.?"

John"Killer Ice":"Solo llamame, Killer Ice.."

Norman: "Muy bien todos ustedes acompañenme."

Norman y su nuevo grupo se dirigieron por un pasillo para llegar al comedor de la prisión, dos guardias que estaban patrullando iban directo hacia ellos, Maurice se percató y sin previo aviso salió corriendo y derribó a los guardias, luego entre todo el grupo los asesinaron a golpes. Norman vió un radio en uno de los cadáveres y decidió tomarlo.

Miller y los guardias estaban intentando dar con el paradero de Norman, llegaron al bloque de celdas donde Norman había liberado a los reclusos.

Guardia:"Señor, hay algunas celdas abiertas."

Miller:" Vean los códigos y averiguen a quienes liberó"

Guardia:"Señor al parecer son; Killer Ice un asesino despiadado que en sus inicios asesinó a su familia a sangre fría, cuando los diarios lo titularon "Killer Ice", él mismo decidió teñirse el cabello de azul; Maurice, un matón de gran tamaño, trabajó para la mafia italiana realizando asesinatos y demás; The Dreamer, un psicópata homicida que tiene la extraña característica de dormir al lado de la víctima que asesina; Y Kevin, lo encarcelaron por robo a mano armada, no es peligroso pero no teníamos espacio en celdas comunes, y lo colocamos aquí."

Miller:"Intentaré hablar con los guardias del otro sector, veamos si los radios sirven."

Miller-Radio:" Soy el Director Miller, si me escuchan todos los guardias cercanos quiero que bloqueen la armería y estén atentos,han escapado varios reclusos."

Guardia-Radio:"Si señor lo escuchamos, estamos movilizándonos a la armería, nadie entrará ahí, ¿tenemos permiso de tomar y utilizar armas de fuego, señor?.

Miller-Radio:"De ninguna manera, no quiero causar una masacre y mucho menos que las armas caigan en mano de los reos."

Guardia-Radio:"ok,señor."


End file.
